A Killer in Disguise
by AbsBloodLust
Summary: This is my own story that I made when I was bored. This is a completed book, but I'll add later chapters if it becomes popular. Amy and her friends are about to go from simple normal life to a mysterious and terrifying one, they have to chose who they can trust and who they have to watch out for.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**He had to keep running; he didn't want to be the next body to be found in the forest, he would be the sixth in a matter of weeks. The killer had been able to get away without leaving any clues, he wanted to look round and see the killer's face and then run to the police, but he knew if he did something so stupid then he would be a dead copes ready for some poor soul to find the next morning.**

**He had been running for about half an hour, more than he had done in his whole life and he wasn't used to it. He slowed his pace hoping he could keep ahead of the killer, but he soon heard branches braking right behind him, the killer had to be fit to be able to run for such a long time and distance.**

**His lungs were failing him now and he had trouble breathing he knew the killer would be on him in a matter of seconds now, he just hoped he would die quickly so he didn't have to feel any pain. He leaned against a tree so he could catch his breath; he then stopped hearing the branches braking and looked behind himself.**

**He gasped he couldn't believe he was looking at the killer, he was nothing he had ever imagined, the killer could have passed for a normal person easily, now he understood why the killer had got away with so many people's death. **

**The killer took another step forward, knife in his hand ready for the final step in his mission,**

"**You shouldn't have run John; you would have made it a lot easier on yourself," the killer said in a cheery voice,**

"**How... do... you... know my... name?" John asked.**

"**I know a lot about my victims, it's the easiest way of killing them," the killer said taking even more steps towards him, John tried to get away but the killer grabbed his shoulder quickly and stabbed him in the throat, the last thing John saw was the red of his blood coming out of his neck and the smile on the killers face, and the last thing he heard was the laughter of the killer himself.**

**When John's body was no longer moving, the killer finally took out his knife out of John's throat, he had a smug smile on his face, it was another job well done, now he just had to find another, and now that he had just moved to a bigger town, there was plenty of people to kill, and he always thought not enough time to kill them with.**

**He looked at a little note book he carried around with him, he had killed four boys and two girls, he thought it was time for another girl, he didn't want them thinking they were safe, no one was when he was around he wanted everyone fearing for their lives wishing it wasn't going to be them the killer chose next.**

**He put the book back in his pocket, and cleaned his knife, he thought it was time to treat himself after a good kill so he decided to go to the **_**Nice Ice**_** it had the best ice cream in town and the best place to met people. He knew he was going to going to enjoy killing the girl, they always feel for his good looks and charming ways, he chuckled remembering the last girl he killed, she had actually fallen in love with him and confessed her love on the day he killed her. It was going to be one of the killings he would remember for a very long time.**

**He left the woods and headed for town, he had to act natural, it wasn't like killing people made him feel guilty or anything, it was just that he was going to go to a new school and he wanted to have the right reputation. **

**He looked round one more time, to make sure the cost was clear and headed for the ice cream shop, thinking what way he should kill his next target, and how long it would take someone to find his last victim.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Amy was enjoying her usual three tier tower of ice cream, at her favourite ice cream shop, with her best friend Molly, they always shared their ice cream, because neither of them could finish the tower on their own.**

"**I can't believe how much homework were getting for the weekend, don't teachers know we have our own lives to live, and we don't sit home **_**wanting**_** to do homework," Molly moaned, she always did when homework was concerned, she hated it fair and square.**

"**I'm sure they don't do it on purpose, anyway if you did it all quickly when you got it then you would have the weekend all to yourself to do whatever you want," Amy said scooping a bit of chocolate ice cream into her mouth,**

"**Amy dear, you know me, I have beauty and not brain, and short time for you is a life time for me," Molly answered, Amy smiled.**

**Molly then sighed and picked off a chocolate button off the tower and ate it,**

"**Do you want my help again?" Amy asked knowing the answer would be yes,**

"**That's my Amy always there to help those in need," Molly said smiling showing her perfect white teeth, Amy shook her head she couldn't believe Molly sometimes, she acted so much like a drama queen.**

"**Hey Molly, making Amy do your homework for you again?" a boy shouted from across the room, Amy looked and saw it was Tim, he had black hair and blue eyes and was also one of those boys who would do **_**anything**_** to get one thing, but he always like flirting with girls when he had a day off.**

"**How dare you Tim, I would never use Amy in such a way, she is my best friend, and I just need her guidance in a horrible task," Molly replied.**

"**It's only homework Molly anyone can do it, I could **_**help **_**you if you want," Tim said, Amy didn't like the way he said it, she could tell the flirting had gone to the next level,**

"**You don't even know what one plus one is so I doubt you could help her Tim," Amy said putting down her spoon.**

"**Now you hurt me sweet Amy, of course I know what one plus one is it's a window," time said, he soon realized he had said the wrong answer when all his friend burst into laughter, Amy got out of her seat and walked towards their table,**

"**I rest my case; if you can't even solve a simple problem like that then maybe you should be in a lower school Timmy," she said knowing he hated that name. Tim blushed as his friend laughed again and Amy walked back to her seat, she then put some strawberry ice cream in her mouth,**

"**You really know how to handle the boys Amy," Molly said helping herself to vanilla,**

"**Boys are like a game Molly, push the right buttons and they do whatever you want," Amy said with a wink.**

**Molly shook her head,**

"**Again with the game references, may I remind you, you are a **_**girl**_** not a boy, boys like games and fighting, girls like clothes and pretty things," Molly said,**

"**Then I must be a boy, and my mum was so upset she made me have a sex change from the moment I was born," Amy said, the two girls laughed.**

**Amy knew she was different from Molly, Molly was one of those girls who would go ballistic over the new designer shoes out, when Amy would do the same over a new PS3 game. Molly always said she would change Amy into a real girl one day, they had known each other for ten years now with no such luck.**

**It was this fact that the two girls liked each other, their parents were good friends and that was how they met each other, Amy remembered that day well even though she was only six years old.**

**She had been playing a game when her parents friend came over to visit, her mum had called her down to say hello to their guests, Amy had been annoyed she had just started a boss battle and didn't want to be disturbed, but after her mum had called up too her three time she decided to do as she said and say a quick hello.**

**When she jumped off the last step, she saw Molly for the first time, she remembered her mouth fell open, Molly had been wearing a pink dress, Amy's worst colour, and little high heels, and when Amy looked at Molly's face she could have sworn she was wearing makeup.**

**Amy's mum had told her to sit down and talk with them for a bit, Amy had protested and explained she was in the middle off defeating a boss, but her mum had said the game could wait for half an hour.**

**Amy sat down on the sofa and crossed her arm's, already missing the game, Molly and her parents sat on the sofa on the other side of the room, nobody even talked to Amy or Molly for at least ten minutes until Molly's dad had asked her about her game, Amy sat up at the very mention of her beloved game.**

**She told him the name and he was impressed and explained he tried to play it but fail very badly, Amy chuckled and she saw Molly look uneasy, she could tell that Molly hated it when her dad talked about games in public, which reminded Amy of her mum and clothes.**

**And just like her mum could read her mind, her mum asked Molly's about her outfit, that was when Molly's face lit up and she explained how she saw it in the shop window, Amy didn't pay much attention, she hated clothes with a passion.**

**After what seemed like hours, Amy's mum asked Amy to get drinks for everyone, when Amy was pouring out orange juice into cups she saw Molly watching her, they didn't say anything at first, but it was Molly who talked first,**

"**Nice house you live in," she said, Amy thought it was a strange thing to say but replied anyway,**

"**Yeah, I think I'm really lucky," Molly smiled when she spoke, and Amy repaid the smile with one of her own. **

**Molly then helped Amy take the drinks in, it would have been nice if Amy's older brother Antony hadn't tripped Molly up. Orange juice went all over her outfit, Molly started crying and Amy's parent told him off but Amy didn't think it was enough and punched him round the face, that was the start of her fighting and the start of Amy's and Molly's friendship.**

"**Hello, earth to tomboy," Molly said waving her hand in front of Amy's face, Amy shook her head and looked at her, "I hate it when you lank out like that, you better have not been thinking about a game again," Molly added.**

"**I actually was thinking about the first time we met," Amy said, she picked a button off the tower and put it on her tong and let it melt, she loved doing that,**

"**What I liked about that day was that you beat your brother up for me," Molly said with a smile on her face,**

"**And I'll do it again," Amy said, Molly laughed,**

"**You do it anyway," Molly said,**

"**Oh yeah," Amy said smiling. "So what homework do you have?" Amy asked,**

"**Some math and art," Molly replied eating ice cream,**

"**You don't need help with art you're a brilliant drawer," Amy said looking at her,**

"**Well I defiantly need help with math I just don't get the entire triangle thermos, I get mixed up with all of them, why can't there be two and an easy way to tell the difference," Molly said with a sigh.**

"**Because that's how they see if you've been paying attention during class instead of playing on your iPhone," Amy said with a smile,**

"**Hey that was an important text, I found out about a great party!" Molly said, "Oh yeah forgot to tell you about that, Fred's having this big bash up at his place, celebrating something about freedom," Molly said looking at Amy, "Want to come?" she asked,**

"**What day?" Amy asked,**

"**A week today, please say you'll come, it'll be fun, and we might find mister right for you," Molly said with a smile.**

"**I don't so, and I'll think about it, you know how I feel about parties," Amy said,**

"**Ok, but come on there's a mister right out there for everyone, all we have to do is find a boy who likes games as much as you... if that's even possible," Molly said placing her spoon on a napkin.**

**Amy then saw Tim walk towards them,**

"**Hey Amy, you coming to this party?" he asked,**

"**Might, what's it to you?" she said, she was ready for a fight, she always was,**

"**It's just that I wanted to know, you see I have this friend that doesn't want to be bored and I already have my eyes on what I want to play with," he said looking at Molly, Amy started to get angry, she hated it when boys looked at Molly like that, "And you see he's a first at playing that sort of **_**game **_**and I know you've never played it so I thought you would be perfect," Tim finished and the shop went quite, everyone was ether looking at time or Amy too see what would happen next.**

**Amy just smiled and got up, she walked up toward Tim, so close she could see his breathing get a little faster,**

"**I may have not played the **_**game **_**you're talking about, but I've beaten you at every other game, no matter what it is, I've even beaten you at fighting, oops shouldn't have said that should I Timmy?" Amy said still smiling. Amy heard some of his friends laugh, and also clap, and that was the last straw with Tim.**

"**I've **_**never**_** been beaten in a fight, **_**especially**_** never by a girl," Tim said getting red,**

"**Really, well that sounds like a challenge to me and I except, but will you deliver?" Amy said crossing her arms across her chest, everyone was defiantly looking at Tim now, everyone knew about Amy and her fights, she had won quite a few and broken a few noses, plus even broken a kids arm before, but backing out of a fight would be worse than breaking a bone even if it was against Amy, if you said no you would be called a chicken for at least a year.**

**Even though Tim had a high reputation at school backing away from a fight would ruin him,**

"**Fine but if I win you have to dance naked in the fountain on Sunday, at noon," Tim said with a smile, but he didn't expect a smile back from Amy, but he got one,**

"**The busiest time of the week, well picked, but now I lay down my part of the bet, if and **_**when **_**I win you have to kiss one of your best mates over there, and I'll let you pick because I'm so nice, but you have to do it at lunch time on the stage, so everyone can see," Amy said, she knew she had chosen well when she heard more gasps then what Tim's had.**

**Tim blushed held out his hand, Amy took it and they shook, there was no way out of it, unless one of them died before the date, "So what day do you want to be beaten, I suggest tomorrow, before noon just in case there's the slimmest of chance of you beating me, and of course it gives you enough chance to choose which friend you kiss," Amy said, Tim just nodded his head and walked out of the shop followed by his friends, who all looked as nervous as he did,**

"**Have you really beaten him in a fight Amy?" a girl call Betty asked, Amy smiled at her,**

"**Yes, but I knew he couldn't resist protecting his male pride, and I could resist a fight tomorrow, nobody wants to anymore," Amy said, Betty smiled and laughed, "Your all welcome to watch the fight, in the woods as it always is," Amy said, she loved having a crowd watching her beat the shit out of boy, and even other girls if they pissed her off.**

"**Tim doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, my girl can beat the crap out of anybody," Molly said putting her arm round Amy's shoulder, Amy smiled she liked how Molly supported her throughout,**

"**I'm looking forward to it, Tim needs to be put down a peg or two, and me beating him will be one and him kissing a boy with defiantly be another one," Amy said.**

"**Have you ever lost a fight Amy?" this time it was a boy called Luke who asked,**

"**Yes once... when I was seven, the boy pulled a dirty trick and pulled down my top, that's why I don't wear lose tops anymore," Amy said, Molly giggled,**

"**What's so funny?" Betty asked,**

"**Oh, sorry it's just the week later she beat him up double, one for beating her before and one for him pulling down her top," Molly said and gilled again.**

"**Why do you like fighting so much Amy?" Luke asked, loads of people did but Amy answered in the same way every time,**

"**I like being different," Amy replied.**

**Amy and Molly finished their tower off and sat to chat for a bit,**

"**Anyway, let talk about something else, the fight's tomorrow," Molly said with a certain smile on her face,**

"**Oh no, I know that smile and I'm leaving," Amy said getting up, the only time Molly smiled like that was when she was about to talk about boys, Molly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat,**

"**Betty grab her other arm," Molly said, Betty did and Amy was stuck, "You staying this time my good friend," Molly said smiling,**

"**Just as long as you don't go on," Amy said putting her head in her hands,**

"**Well I want to know, you always have good gossip," Betty said letting go of Amy's arm, Luke then came in,**

"**Can I join you girls, I like gossip too," Luke said with a grin,**

"**Of course the more the merrier," Molly said, Luke sat next to Molly and waited. "Well we all know there's a new boy coming into school, and we all want to know about him," Molly said, Betty smiled,**

"**And you know about him?" she asked, Molly nodded,**

"**I sure do Betty, I saw him in person the other day, and I will say he's hot, ten out of ten, blonde hair, about six foot two," Molly said.**

"**Wait, you can't work out math problems, but you can work out how tall a boy is?" Amy said,**

"**It's one of my useful talents," Molly said putting her hand on her chest, Amy shook her head,**

"**Ok we know what he looks like but do you know a name?" Betty said.**

**Molly shook her,**

"**I'm sorry but that was information I couldn't get, I know shocker, I have let you all down," Molly said, Betty laughed,**

"**We got the basics," she said smiling,**

"**Have you finished I would like to get home," Amy said, talking about boys was boring unless it was about fighting them.**

"**Fine you are free to go and play on whatever game you want my dear Amy," Molly said pointing to the door, Amy got up quickly and went straight for the door, after paying for the ice cream, but she didn't get all the way through because she banged into someone, someone very tall, blonde hair, so blonde it looked white, and now that she looked up at him, gorgeous green eyes.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Sorry," he said, Amy couldn't stop looking at him, but soon found she was staring and shook her head,**

"**That's alright," Amy said and then moved back so the boy could get in, "Enjoy your ice cream," she added but just before she left the boy stopped her again,**

"**Do you have any suggestions? I'm new here and I don't know what's good," the boy said, Amy then noticed his hand on her arm.**

**She looked over at Molly, and noticed that she and Betty were looking at her both with their mouths open, what was the about? It was just a boy.**

"**Um, depends what flavour you like, there's so many here," Amy replied, the boy smiled and looked up at the menu,**

"**I don't really mind, as long as it's not coffee, I hate coffee," he said, Amy nodded her head she hated it too,**

"**Coffee is only meant to be for drinks not flavoured for ice cream and things," Amy told him.**

"**Too right," he said sitting down at the counter, Amy smiled, but didn't move, Molly was waving her hands at her and pointing down at the seat, Amy sighed again and went to sit back down.**

"**What's up?" Amy asked,**

"**That's the new boy," Molly said,**

"**So?" Amy said shrugging her shoulders, Molly shook her head,**

"**You really don't know, he talked to you and asked you a question, go up and help him choose what ice cream, I order you to," Molly said pointing at the new boy, Amy shook her head,**

"**You can do it if you want but I've got to go and play on my games," Amy said getting up again,**

"**Just help him with his order, ok, then I will shut up," Molly said, **

"**That's impossible," Amy said, but she did what she was told, even if it only kept Molly quite about the new boy for ten minutes.**

**She sighed and walked up to the counter,**

"**So what flavour you thinking of having?" she asked, **

"**Don't know there's so many, what do you have?" he asked,**

"**The tower, but I've already had my share of ice cream today, and I don't think I could have anymore, and those things are meant for two or more people, trust me, I tried eating one on my own and ended up having terrible tooth ache, stomach pain the works," Amy said smiling remembering the pain she had to go through,**

"**Thanks for the tip, won't be doing that then," the boy said with a small chuckle, he looked at her when he did and Amy couldn't help but smile more, "Well, what's really good but on a much smaller and less stomach ache level?" he asked, Amy looked at the menu.**

**She didn't really know, she had always had the tower, she once tried a mint choc chip but it was no way near as good as the tower, but she had heard from her friends what other ice creams were good.**

"**Um, I hear the trip choc is good, but only if you like, milk, white and dark chocolate, and the strawberry sensation, they put short bread on top and people say it make it nice and crunchy," Amy told him, she then noticed he was watching her as she talked and seemed to hang on every word. "So you chosen yet?" she asked,**

"**Don't know I guess I should go for the chocolate one, sounds nice," he said looking back at the menu,**

"**Well ok if you've chosen I've got to go, nice meeting you..." she then remembered she didn't know his name,**

"**Name's Skye if you're wondering," he said holding out his hand, Amy shook it,**

"**Mine's Amy, well seen you," she said getting up and heading for the door, she looked round and saw Skye still looking at her, she turned round quickly and walked faster out of the shop, not really knowing if it was for the game or to get away from him.**

**Only half a meter down the road Amy heard footsteps behind her, running footsteps, she looked round quickly and saw Molly, Betty and even Luke coming after her,**

"**Wait right there young lady, we need details, right now," Molly said grabbing Amy's arm before she could walk away.**

"**There's not much to say, his name's Skye and he prefers chocolate to strawberries," Amy said,**

"**So do you think he's cute, we saw the way you were looking at him," Betty said smiling,**

"**No, he's a boy and that's it, and I think it's only polite to look at people when talking to them, I didn't want to seem rude," Amy said crossing her arms.**

"**Well you won't mind if I try and get him then?" Molly asked raising her eyebrows, she was looking for some reaction from Amy,**

"**Sure go for it," Amy said smiling, Molly's eyebrows went down, she didn't get anything. "Well can I finally go home and play on my PS3?" Amy said getting annoyed,**

"**Fine, it'll give me some time alone with Skye anyway," Molly said, looking back at the shop,**

"**Don't eat him alive," Amy said turning round and waking away waving back at them.**

**Amy got in her house about ten minutes later, happy to be inside and about to play her game, she was just about to climb the stairs when her mum called for her from the kitchen,**

"**Where have you been?" she asked the moment Amy entered the room,**

"**Out with friends at **_**Nice Ice**_**," Amy replied, she did not want her mum going on at her right now, she had only just been able to get away from Molly and Betty,**

"**Well that was nice, it's about time you spent time with your friend, instead of the stupid consol," her mum said over the stove cooking.**

"**Well I'm going out again tomorrow," Amy said turning round and heading for the stair,**

"**No you don't young missy, tea's almost ready now sit down," he mum said pointing at the table, Amy sighed and did as she was told, the quicker she ate tea the better.**

**Five minutes later when her mum was serving up tea, which was soup, again, Amy's dad walked through the door,**

"**How's my lovely ladies today," he said hanging up his coat, he walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Amy, "Why such a sour face Amy?" he asked, but before Amy could answer her mum did it for her.**

"**She hasn't been on her games for a couple of hours so she's sulking," her mum said pouring soup into a bowl,**

"**I'm not sulking," Amy said, she hated how her mum thought she knew her, but her mum knew nothing about Amy really.**

"**Now don't argue girls, let's just enjoy our meal," Amy's dad said, Amy smiled at him, she didn't mind her dad, he worked all the time but when he had some time off, he would spend some of it playing on game with her.**

**Just as Amy wanted too she ate her soup quick and went up stairs, she could hear her parents talking,**

"**I don't like her playing on games like that, it not right for a young girl," that was her mum talking, Amy sat on the top of the stairs listening to her mum and dad.**

"**She's her own person and if she wants to play games then let her," that was her dad,**

"**Go dad," Amy whispered to herself with a smile,**

"**But she's a young lady; she should be out shopping, going out with her friends, not cooped up in that bedroom of hers," her mum said.**

"**Well I rather her be in her room then out there at night, who know what could happen, I heard from a college that there has been murders not too far from here," what Amy's dad said got Amy's attention.**

"**What, have they got anything on the killer?" her mum asked,**

"**Apparently nothing, the killer keeps slipping away, he or even she's already killed five people, and they think there will be more, they leave no clues, only bodies, so I don't want her out there at night just in case," her dad said,**

"**That's horrible, how could they not find anything, I thought they were supposed to be good at their job," Amy's mum said.**

"**They can't do much without any clues," her dad said,**

"**Well I just hope and pray the killer doesn't come any closer to here, I don't want anything as awful as that happening here," her mum said, Amy could tell she was washing up the dishes.**

"**Don't worry I'm sure he wouldn't move to close to a town like this too many cops about," her dad said.**

"**Spying on mum and dad now," Amy nearly screamed as he brother sat down beside her on the step, "Anything good?" he asked,**

"**They're talking about some killer in a nearby town, they've been killing without leaving any clues, and they've killed five by the sounds of it," Amy explained.**

"**Sounds like some gossip; do you think they'll catch them?" Antony asked,**

"**Hope so, mum doesn't want them coming here, doesn't want anyone getting killed," Amy replied.**

**Amy and her brother, stayed there listening to their parents, but there was nothing more on the killer,**

"**They're just talking about rubbish now, I'm going in back to my room," Antony said getting up, Amy followed and went to her room,**

"**Got any new games recently?" Antony asked,**

"**The new **_**Assassin Creed**_** but I'm sure you don't want that," Amy said smiling,**

"**How'd you get that, it's only just come out," Antony said looking surprised,**

"**It helps having a friend in the Game shop now doesn't it my dear brother?" Amy said opening her bedroom door,**

"**Come on let me play it, I'll do anything," he said walking in her room,**

"**Tomorrow I'm having a fight, I don't want mum and dad finding out, I'm sure you can make sure they don't," Amy said holding the game case in her hands,**

"**Deal, they won't even know your there," Antony said looking at the case, Amy laughed and gave it to him.**

**She loved her brother, he wasn't as annoying as other big brothers, he knew when she wanted to be alone and they always shared their games, if he had an 18 then he would let her have a go, and they always shared secrets.**

**When Amy shut her door she let out a big sigh, she had, had a busy day and wanted nothing more than to sit on her bed and play on the PS3.**

**After she had a wash and got dressed for bed, she brushed her hair and looked into her mirror, she looked at her long brown hair and grey eyes, Molly always said she was lucky to have such features, but Amy didn't think so.**

**She then jumped onto her bed and used her control to turn on her PS3, she checked her clock, it was eight thirty she had only half an hour left, she wanted to go to bed early so that she was up early enough for the fight in the morning. She played **_**Uncharted **_**till**__**that time and turned it off.**

**As she lay on her bed trying to sleep she could hear her brother playing on his in his room, they were lucky to have one each, their dad knew they would both kill each other if they didn't so their parents saved up and got them one each for Christmas presents.**

**Amy couldn't sleep for about five minutes she was too busy thinking about what happened at **_**Nice Ice**_**, she still remembered the boys eyes, they were beautiful, she had never see eyes like that before.**

"**I'm turning into Molly," Amy said to herself, she then moved onto her side, and tried to forget about him, she didn't want to feel anything about him she didn't want to have a relationship, not now not ever.**

**The killer enjoyed his ice cream; he enjoyed picking out of all the girls in the shop, there were only three at the time but he had seen quite a few before hand, but one girl caught his eye most.**

**But she didn't catch his eye for killing her, he though she was cute, she didn't jump at him like one of her friends, she helped him and left, she would be a good friend if he wasn't always on the move.**

**His mum and dad didn't really care about him, they didn't even know he had a knife in his room, so he didn't care about them at all, his father drank all the time and his mum tried to keep the new house up.**

**He liked his new house though, it was homely, he had a good size room and he had a lock on it so his father wouldn't nick his money for booze, it was his mum's idea. Out of the two of his parents, his mum was the only one that pretended to care.**

**He placed his wallet on his desk and switched on his lamp, he had heard about a fight that was going to happen the next day, he couldn't resist some entertainment, and seeing two stupid boys fighting was, going to be funny.**

**He quickly washed and dressed himself, he needed to get up early, and the fight was in the morning before noon, so he wanted to get there early to have a good look at all the people and maybe chose his next victim.**

**But he went to sleep dreaming of the girl he saw the girl with long brown hair and grey eyes.**


End file.
